Stadt der Untoten/Blast From the Past
Blast From the Past is the major easter egg for Stadt der Untoten. It must be completed to get the Acht und Ein achievement/trophy. Requirements For the entire easter egg, minimum of two players must be in an online party. LAN party/System Link or splitscreen do not work. However, doing a part of the easter egg is possible on solo as well, as that progress is saved for future uses. Doing the steps require lots of time, patience and teamwork, as well as some points and luck with obtaining the right weapons from the Mystery Box. Making a crawler zombie (by blowing a zombie's legs off with explosives to make the zombie significantly slower) whilst doing the steps at the end of a round helps significantly to give the player more time and freedom to do the necessary. To complete the whole easter egg, the players must have the weapons/devices listed below: *46-69-72-65 *Semtex* *Bone Chiller* *Fragmentation grenades* *Zombie Shield *Monkey Bomb *- Only one of these three are needed. Step 1 In the beginning of every game, all characters will hear Richtofen's laugh and, unless one is playing as Samuel Stuhlinger, a distorted voice. Samuel will hear the true voice, and remark that he is "trying his best". Although a part of the easter egg, the easter egg is only activated once a teddy bear with a sickle, which is sitting in the corner of the starting room, on a shelf, is activated. Once activated, static will be heard. Step 2 Once the static ends, Zombies eyes will now be a greenish colour, and the Teddy Bear will now be in your inventory. The player with the Teddy Bear must then go to the damaged Amm-O-Matic machine, and press the action button. The Amm-O-Matic machine should now be glowing a purple-ish colour and the bear would be on top of it. From this step onward, there must be at least three players in the game. The previous two steps will be saved for future games. Step 3 Following this step, three players must go to the destroyed gas station, and remove the large radio antenna from the collapsed roof. Three players are needed, as the antenna is broken down into three pieces, and must be placed on the tower at the same time. Step 4 Once the radio antenna is placed, more static is heard, again by all the players. After this, Samantha's laugh is heard, followed by a long rant by Richtofen and retaliation from Samantha. During this rant, Samantha asks for a place to land. Confused by this, the survivors must use the 46-69-72-65 and shoot the tank, melting it, and destroying it. Step 5 After the tank is destroyed, four small space pods will land, and out will come the four original playable characters: Tank Demsey, Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Samantha Maxis (in Richtofen's body). The zombies' eyes will now switch from green to blue. Step 6 Once the four exit their space pods, Samantha tells the survivors to destroy five generators around the map, to try and stop Richtofen's reign of terror. To do this, players must use any type of grenade (except Monkey Bombs) to destroy them. Once all of these generators are destroyed, Samantha and Richtofen switch bodies, and the zombies' eyes become yellow. Step 7 Once the five generators are destroyed, players must throw Monkey Bombs into a spotlight located in the centre of the map. Once the Monkey Bomb blows up, Sam's laugh will be heard, and Richtofen's focusing stone will fly up into the air, and return to it's original size. The large meteor will then fall into the Juggernog house, and the Juggernog machine will then fly onto the street. Step 8 In the final step, players must get Richtofen, and trap him in between four Zombie Shields. Samantha will then unleash a blast of 115 at Richtofen, who will then get teleported. Samantha then will start laughing, before thanking the player, and releasing control of the zombies, who then fall over, dead. After completing this step, players will get the Acht und Ein trophy/achievement for either 100 gamerscore or a Gold Trophy.